Todo por Aburrimiento
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: El aburrimiento, la falta de guerras, la falta de algo que hacer, siempre es malo…pues como dice el dicho "mente ociosa habitación del diablo es"…y veamos, que es lo que estas mentes ociosas (Atena, Artemisa e Hilda) hacen para des aburrirse…
1. Apuesta de Diosas

**Todo por Aburrimiento**

******Apuesta de Diosas**

**El aburrimiento, la falta de guerras, la falta de algo que hacer, siempre es malo…pues como dice el dicho "mente ociosa habitación del diablo es"…y veamos, que es lo que estas mentes ociosas (Atena, Artemisa e Hilda) hacen para des aburrirse…**

La paz, eterna paz…eso era lo que pensaban los dorados y demás antes de sentir el cosmos de Atena…

Mu, Shura, Camus y Afrodita, al salón principal ya!-el llamado, tomo desprevenidos a los cuatro nombrados, que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían en ese momento (leer, apostar, leer y apostar) respectivamente.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y al entrar se encontraron con su amada diosa, sentada en el suelo del salón del trono, muy cómoda a su parecer. Sonrió al verlos y se puso de pie de inmediato, pero la sonrisa que les mostro, hizo que los cuatro dorados sintieran un escalofrió recorrerles. Que era lo que su amada diosa, ahora quería?

De verdad chicos, esto es algo que…-si no fuera porque la conocían más de la cuenta, jurarían que Atena de verdad lamentaba lo que les diría-saben, ustedes pues…-ya sabían lo que seguía, problemas, humillación y burlas. Sí, eso era algo que ya tomaban por hecho.

Pero antes de seguir con la tortura de los cuatro, vayamos a más allá del inicio y enterémonos del porque Atena, los llamó precisamente a ellos…

***M***

_Se encontraba recostada en su cómoda y amplia cama, mientras observaba con aburrimiento su portátil. Las redes sociales, estaban con solo tres personas activas, una era ella y las otras dos Artemisa e Hilda. Y la verdad es que ya habían chismeado todo lo posible, ya se había enterado de la tremenda vergüenza de Julián, la nueva pelea de Apolo y Ares, algo común aunque esta vez fue más picosa, y muchos otros chisme que ni más. Ahora, miraba con sumo aburrimiento su alrededor como buscando algo más que hacer en lugar de esperar que las otras dos diosas, que estaban igual que ella buscaran algo en que entretenerse, en eso estaba cuando, el sonidito de nuevo mensaje le volvió su atención a su computadora. Y oh, sorpresa un mensaje de Artemisa, el cual rezaba así…_

_Te tengo una nueva…-_

_Dime-contesto ante ese mensaje-_

_Has leído fics?-preguntaba por medio del mensaje y una carita sonriente acompañaba este-_

_Fics? Y como se come…?-pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría confundida-_

_Mira ahí te va un link, ábrelo y verás a que me refiero-el mensaje más el link, fue lo que recibió como respuesta-_

_Al abrirlo, leer los títulos, una sonrisa se formo en su labios-los leeré…-envió antes de ponerse en la tarea-_

_Unos minutos, horas, días, semanas, y un par de meses le había tomado a la diosa terminar de leer los fics, con títulos que le habían llamado la atención, los cuales eran de Humor._

_Como vas?-esta vez era Hilda, la que le hablaba, la cual también había estado leyendo fics, algo que se habían puesto hacer las tres diosas-_

_Bien, ya me leí una buena cantidad, aunque algunos están inconclusos…-una cara triste siguió esa palabras-_

_Cierto…-Hilda, acepto una conversación en grupo, incluyendo así a Artemisa-_

_Les traigo algo interesante-fue el saludo de Artemisa-_

_Así?-Saori, envió una cara curiosa_

_Habla-alentó Hilda-_

_Han leído Yaoi?-pregunto, haciendo que las otras dos miraron con algo de extrañeza su monitor-_

_Qué?-enviaron ambas-_

_Les explico…-y así Artemisa, se dio al trabajo de ilustrar a las otras dos inocentes chicas (si, ellas son inocentes yo soy un bebe…)_

_Qué?!-Saori, no pudo contener su asombro y al igual que Hilda sus mejillas estaban como fresas maduras-_

_Jajaja…y tus dorados son las víctimas preferidas…-Artemisa, no pudo evitar reír al imaginar la cara de Saori-_

_Siempre lo mismo-suspiro Saori-así?-envió el mensaje-_

_Sip, y si supieras que parejas…-Artemisa, pico la curiosidad de las chicas, que para que las muy morbosas, entraron al link, enviado por Artemisa-_

_Dos semanas, fue lo único que les tomo a Hilda y Saori para leer todo lo del mundo Yaoi, pues al parecer le habían cogido un gustito-_

_Y qué tal?-Artemisa, empezó el chat-_

_Que hay muchos fics inconclusos- se quejaron amabas deidades-_

_Jajaja…-no pudo evitar reír la diosa de la luna-y que tal si…-y como siempre Artemisa, buscaba la diversión y ellas le seguían-__**escribimos **__uno nosotras?-sabían que escribir era otra cosa, más bien era jugar con los implicados-_

_No, mis dorados-envió con una cara molesta Saori-_

_Solo es un juego…-rogo Artemisa, que había logrado convencer a Hilda de la peor manera, eran los dorados de Atena o sus dioses a lo que la que poseía el poder de Odín, no pudo más que aceptar-_

_Pero…-estaba aburrida era cierto, pero jugar con ellos solo por mero entretenimiento, además sabia que sus dorados gustaban de chicas, aunque los fics y mentes de chicas soñadoras dijeran otra cosa-ellos gustan de chicas…-envió, esperando que Artemisa, desistiera-_

_Y a eso voy, no necesariamente deben ser chicos…-leyó y o no, ya sabía que tenía en mente su hermana no por algo la conocía de toda una eternidad –_

_No!-fue su rotunda respuesta-_

_Solo será por…un mes, si?-insistió- _

_UN MES!-le iba a dar algo-_

_Si, mira convirtamos a los más…haber como lo digo…lindos, en niñas y alteremos un poco las hormonas de dorados y __**doraditas **__y veamos que pasa-envió su propuesta, a lo que Hilda le envió una carita de suplica a Saori, la cual no estaba nada convencida-_

_Hormonas, mis dorados, han superado la etapa hormonal-envió victoriosa-_

_Aja…-Artemisa, hasta por medio de sus mensajes sonaba irónica-apostemos…-_

_Adelante-la palabra apostar y todo lo que derive de ella, era una debilidad de Atena-_

_Si tus dorados, no se dejan llevar por sus hormonas revueltas, te dejare un mes mí templo y todo lo que tengo bajo mi poder-los ojos de Saori brillaron, pues en esta reencarnación Artemisa, era heredera de muchos hoteles y lugares de relajamiento del mundo-pero si en ese mes, tus doraditos caen, digamos en tentación, me los prestas para la inauguración de mi nuevo Hotel-sentencio Artemisa-_

_Hecho!-bastante fácil, había resultado convencer a la diosa de la sabiduría-ahora dime a quien convertimos?-_

***M***

Y así llegamos al inicio…

Ojos y bocas abiertas eran lo que sus cuatro dorados, tenían clavado en sus facciones…

Sería más fácil dejarle a Artemisa, usar de modelos a sus dorados para su inauguración, pero ella odiaba perder y aunque era algo cruel lo que les haría a sus dorados, no perdería.

Y por cuanto?-Mu, siempre era el más tranquilo en tomar las cosas-

Un Mes-sonrió nerviosa y la tranquilidad del muviano se fue a donde nadie quisiera ir a buscarla-

Porque nosotros?-Camus, se mantenía inexpresivo, pues se había recuperado de su Shock al escuchar hablar a Mu-

Porque son los más lindos-susurro lo más bajo que pudo-Artemisa lo decidió así…-suspiro con pesar-

Lo que no entiendo, es porque llegamos a este punto…?-Afro, miro de manera inquisitiva a la diosa-

Es que, si no lo hacen corremos el riesgo de que Shun, pase por ello…-era mentira, una vil y cruel mentira pero sabía que funcionaria pues sus caballeros eran nobles y jamás dejarían que Shun, pase por ello-

Ya, pero aun no entiendo porque quiere que uno o bueno los cuatro seamos niñas…-pregunto insistente Shura, que era el que más tranquilo se mostraba, en ese momento-

Ya déjense de preguntas, soy su diosa y si quiero puedo hacer esto y les guste o no lo tienen que aceptar-les dijo ya molesta-

Lamentablemente-pensaron los cuatro-solo es eso cierto?-espero que su pregunta fuera contestada por un sí-

Este sí, supongo…-Saori, recordó que parte de la apuesta era que ellos quedaran con su mente de chicos, pero que se vistieran como chicas…la verdad que Artemisa estaba loca-

Si o no?-Camus, era directo, era un sí o un no, nada de creo-

Ya les explico luego…-sin más los dorados vieron una luz dorada y…

*****M*****

**Y ahí está, espero cumpla tus expectativas danabel94…**

**Algo Yaoi, pero no exactamente eso. Una apuesta. Cuatro dorados involucrados. Y una trasformación… Lo que me pediste…**

**Quería poner a Aioria y No a Shura, pero al final me decidí por Shurita…**

**Besos, lindas!**


	2. Jamás!

**Jamás!**

Eso era un abuso, no!, era más que ello…como Atena, su diosa, la que debía cuidarlos, protegerlos, les hacia eso?...

No!-respondieron a las demás cosas que Atena, le había dicho-

Suficiente, tenemos con ahora ser…mujeres…- Shura, podía ser fiel, podía hacer muchas cosas por su diosa, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado…eso, eso iba contra sus principios y todo lo que él creía…-

Pero, miren que bonita esta…-Saori, les mostro un lindo vestido rosa pálido- Artemisa e Hilda, se los obsequiaron con mucho cariño…-insistió, mientras les mostraba unas botas altas-

Señorita, ya nos convirtió en mujeres, ya nos dijo que será por un mes…no es eso suficiente?-Mu, llamó a toda su paciencia-

No, deben vestirse como lo que son…ahora, unas lindas señoritas…-Saori, que después de haberlos transformado, los guio directamente a su habitación, porque sabía que uno: los demás dorados, Kanon y Shion incluidos, seguro ya corrían en dirección al salón principal al sentir su cosmos elevado y no quería que las vieran aun. Dos: tenía que explicarles, que más debían hacer o que no podían hacer.

Nos ha transformado, cambiado de voz…-Afro, la hubiese golpeado si no fuera su diosa- y ahora, quiere que nos vistamos así?-miro con molestia la ropa, que si fuera una verdadera mujer, la hubiese apreciado pues era de buenas marcas y además linda, pero no él era un chico y eso aunque su físico, ahora, no lo dijera él era uno-

Señorita!-el grito de los caballeros dorados, hicieron que cuatro de cinco perdieran el color y no supieran donde meterse y evitar ser vistos de esa manera-Atena, está bien?-y como siempre el impertinente de Seiya (que no sabemos cómo demonios, apareció) asomo su cabeza a la habitación de la diosa, pero para suerte de todos nada vio-

Si, si Seiya estoy bien…-Saori, empujo al pegaso hacia fuera y salió tras él cerrando la puerta-

Sentimos un cambio en su cosmos y luego el de los chicos y pues…-explico con calma, Shion-  
ah, eso…-y ahora que diría, aun ellos no debían enterarse. No, hasta que los otros cuatro accedieran a hacer lo que ella les pidiera-

Sí, eso…pasa algo?-la curiosidad, era algo normal en los dorados y Seiya, así que no podía culparlos, cierto?-

Me están cuestionando?!-pregunto molesta- soy su diosa y si quiero hago, lo que me pega la regalada gana y ustedes no tiene por que cuestionarme…-dicho esto, entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella-

Les dije, que era mejor dejar que Hipnos se la durmiera-hablo, de DM- unos se preocupan y como reacciona, ya solo le falta una banana y seria un gorila completo…-comento divertido haciendo reír a los demás-

Vamos, terminemos la partida…-alentó, Kanon- ya me deben hasta sus vidas…-río al recordar que tan malos jugadores y adictos a la apuesta era sus compañeros (caballeros de su diosa tenían que ser u.u)-

Cierto, copo de nieve y Heidi, se quedaron en media apuesta…-Saga, que iba junto a Aioros comento-

Ya después me ocupo de despojarlos de todo…-cometo distraído Kanon -y entre charla y charla, desaparecieron rumbo Escorpio

***M***

Nos salvamos…-Saori, miro a sus cuatro caballeros, que volvían a tener su color natural-bueno, ahora…-

Señorita, no sea cruel…-si tenía que rogar lo haría, pero no se iba a humillar a vestirse como señorita-

Nada, Camus…ahora se me cambian y nada de reclamos-dijo autoritaria-no voy a perder por caprichos…-pensó-

Bien…-Mu, tomo lo que pudo en sus brazos y se tele trasporto-ella dijo, compórtense como mujeres, vístanse como mujeres, porque ahora son mujeres…pero no dijo nada de donde estaríamos…-sonrió, al ver a su antigua torre- Jamir, que bueno es verte…-

***M***

Carnero!-gritaron, con molestia las otras cuatro-

Nos dejo, el muy traidor nos dejo…-expreso con indignación el pisciano-

Carnero, traidor…por lo menos nos hubiese llevado-pensó Camus, con pesar al saber que aunque tuviera donde ir, tendría que pasar por las doce casa para ir a ese lugar y eso era algo que no quería hacer-

Bueno, por lo menos uno se salvó…-cometo Shura-

Lo creen?-una sonrisa malvada se formo en su rostro-ya regreso…-sin más, la diosa desapareció-

Pobre, ya le valió escaparse…-suspiraron derrotados los tres-

Me queda el Azul?-Afro, se puso una chaqueta azul-

Ya te resignaste?-Shura, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, al darse cuenta que su amigo ya no se opondría-

Mientras más rápido sea, mejor…-se encogió de hombros piscis-

Cierto…-y qué más daba, que patalearan, que chillaran, que amenazaran con cortarse las venas con galleta soda, si Saori de todas maneras no los escucharía-

***M***

Con una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción, se tendió en su cama. Cama, que hace mucho no usaba, pero que ahora utilizaría por un mes…eso pensó, hasta que un destello de luz, le destruyo toda ilusión

Me lleva…-murmuro al ver a su diosa, aparecer-

Nos has visto mi ovejita pérdida?-pregunto, la diosa con maldad-

Ha de andar por ahí…-contesto sin más-

Mu de Aries, mi paciencia se acaba…-advirtió la joven-

Pues compra más…-le miro con burla-

Ahora sí…-Saori, se abalanzo sobre Mu, que ni siquiera se movió-

Cuidado…-advirtió con fingida preocupación, al notar que la diosa ni cuenta se había dado que había algo que la hiciera tropezar-se lo dije…-sonrió levemente al ver a la peli morada, tirada en el suelo-

Siempre te tuve un cariño especial por que eras, más sensato, más tranquilo, más respetuoso…-chillo, Saori levantándose-y mira cómo eres…-

Sí, claro…-ironizo el muviano- por eso me hizo esto cierto?-pregunto con molestia, mientras señalaba su cuerpo ahora femenino-

Yo quería que fuera, Milo o Kanon y hasta DM, ya sabes lo impertinentes que son…-se defendió la diosa-pero Artemisa no quiso…-esto último lo pensó-

Así, claro…Atena, jamás pensó en hacerme algo a mí, no?-la ironía en la ahora voz chillona de Mu, le hicieron gracia-y ahora se ríe…-reclamó-

Es que…jajaja-no pudo evitar reír, al ver al lemuriano, le hacía recordar a una adolescente rebelde-

Claro, ríase…-Mu, tuvo el impulso de querer tirarle algo a la diosa, pero se contuvo…qué demonios, le sucedía-todo yo, todo…Mu, repara las armaduras. Mu, no dejes que los de bronce entren a las doce casas. Mu, evita que los dorados salgan de las doce casas…claro, Mu, es el empleado de todos-decía mientras caminaba de lado a lado. Qué demonios le sucedía, ya parecía una mocosa caprichosa-

Ya…ya-trato de tranquilizar al Aries, que se movía de un lado a otro-la idea inicial, era que solo sean Afro, Shura y Camus…pero al final te agregamos-empezó a explicar-

Y porque?!, yo que mal le hecho a las bru…digo a la señorita Artemisa e Hilda, eh?!-iba a decir brujas?, desde cuando él le faltaba el respeto ah alguien y sobre todo a una mujer?-

Es que…-la calló, su lindo guardián de Aries, se atrevió a callarla-

Ya cállese, déjeme en paz, no me importa su explicación…ah!, demonios que me pasa…!-chillo, al darse cuenta que muchas de las cosas que decía, no eran clásicas de él-

…las hormonas-pensó, Saori al recordar que sus cuatro doraditas ya las tenían revueltas por no decir alocadas, y ahora faltaban sus otros dorados-tenemos que volver…-anuncio, a lo que el lemuriano, la miro con incredulidad-y no me mires así…-

Eso no, no voy a volver…-se tiro en su cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada-destiérreme, enciérreme en cabo, quíteme la armadura, haga lo que se le dé la gana, pero yo no me muevo…-poco le faltaba para que haga berrinche, si ya no lo estaba haciendo-

Dioses…-Saori, se arrepentía de haber aceptado la apuesta y eso que apenas iban unas horas, pero no iba a perder por esto, eso si no-nos vamos- y sin más elevo su cosmos lo mas que pudo y se llevó a Mu con todo y su cama-

***M***

Ya deja de hacer berrinche…-Afro, trataba de tranquilizar a Mu, que había sido privado de su cosmo-ya lo dijo Saori, cuando este segura que no te escapas te lo devolverá-trato de animar con esto-

Mi cosmos!-chillo, nuevamente-

Ya, carnero…-Shura, comenzaba a molestarse-

Tu cállate!-miro furioso al de capricornio-

No me calles!-Shura, le miro de la misma manera-

Ya chicos, tranquilos…-Afro, intervino antes de que esos dos se maten-

Vez Mu, ellos ya lo aceptaron porque tú no…-Saori, sonrió ampliamente al ver a Camus, Afro y Shura con vestimentas adecuadas para su cuerpo de mujer-

No lo aceptamos, nos resignamos a hacerlo porque sabíamos que si no lo hacíamos algo peor nos harías…-pensó Camus-si, Mu, ya mientras más rápido lo aceptemos mejor…además piensa positivo, un día menos al mes…-si, el lo hizo los **cuatro** lo harían-

Camus…-Mu, lo miro por un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como estaba vestido-va, todo por que termine…-acepto-

Si!-celebro- primer paso, hecho!-pensó con felicidad, ahora faltaba que Artemisa e Hilda buscaran la manera de alterar las hormonas de los demás y listo, esperar que sus dorados no cayeran en tentación y ganaría-

*****M*****

**TsukihimePrincess: que te digo, a mi tampoco que me cuadra mucho Shura, pero como lo dije era él o Aioria, y como que él no da para mujer y pues como el reto era que cuatro estén...lo incluí...con respecto a Shaka y los gemelos, ellos están destinados para otra cosa...aun no estoy segura pero de que harán algo, lo harán **

**andromedaaiorossayita: Matar a Saori, creo que no...pues la verdad, ella tiene un poco de mi en estos momentos...ya con decirte, que cuando mi amiga me dijo te apuesto a que no lo haces... yo acepte y como vez este es el resultado...así, que Saori en este fic, puedo ser yo, al menos con lo relación a la apuesta y hacer cualquier cosa para ganar...**

**ariscereth: espero si, este divertido, aunque un tanto cruel si va estar, sobre todo para los cuatro en cuestión...besos**

**Jabed :gracias por tu apoyo, espero cumplir tus ****expectativas...**

*****M****

**y aquí estas el segundo capitulo, espero terminarlo antes del plazo... **


	3. Los Romanticos 16

**Los Románticos, 16**

Hermano…-Artemisa, ingreso al salón del trono-que bueno…-no termino de hablar-

NO!-antes de que continuara, el dios sol, hablo-

Pero, si ni siquiera eh dicho…-infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia, al volver a ser interrumpida-

Te conozco, Artemisa, no por nada eres mi gemela…-Apolo, no dejo su cómoda posición en su trono y ni siquiera aparto la vista del libro que sostenía-

Ya, seguro viste lo que va a pasar, no?-se cruzo de brazos y se acerco más al trono, lugar donde su hermano estaba-

No, solo con mirar tus ojos, tu tono de voz…ya me doy una idea de que quieres…y déjame decirte que no…-expresó ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana-y no me pongas esa cara, que bien sabes que no voy a caer-agregó al ver la cara de perro abandonado de su hermana-

Pero, pero…hermano…-sus ojos se aguaron-por favor…si?-insistió, al ver la indiferencia del dios sol-solo quiero que me des una botellita, por fa…-suplico, como último recurso-

No-sin más el dios, salió de salón dejando atrás una molesta Artemisa-

Solo quería un frasquito de…-su mirada azul, se fijo en lo que en el trono de su hermano, había quedado abandonado-los Románticos 16…-leyó, con una enorme sonrisa-sabía que me querías…!-grito, antes de salir del salón y luego del templo de sol…rumbo santuario de Atena-

***M***

Lo conseguiste?-Hilda, pregunto en un susurro, al ver llegar a la diosa de la luna-

Si y no fue fácil…-le mostro con una sonrisa, en frasquito rojo tranparente con un polvito dorado-

Apolo, no te lo quiso dar?-pregunto, mientras le arrebataba el frasquito y leía la etiqueta-los románticos 16?-pregunto, con curiosidad y desconcierto-

Al inicio no, pero al final me dejo el frasco-contesto, con alegría- se llama así, porque a esa edad los humanos no piensan, solo actúan por decirlo así…-explico, a lo que Hilda, se sintió aludida-

Yo no recuerdo…-calló, al sentir la presencia de las victimas acercarse-ya vienen…-anuncio a lo que ella y artemisa, se ocultaron tras los pilares, de la octava casa, lugar donde habían estado-como se aplica?-cuestiono a la rubia, que destapo la botellita y al ver que solo entraban cuatro de los dorados, lo volvió a cerrar-que pasa?-exigió una explicación, al representante de Odín-

No están todos-contesto con simpleza-esperemos que estén todos juntos-sin más la diosa de la caza, se desvaneció y unos segundos después Hilda, hacia lo mismo-

***M***

Esto, es demasiado…-Camus, a tiempo detuvo al muviano que estaba por lanzarse a diosa de la caza-

Pero, si te veras divina…-sonrió con malicia, la diosa, mientras mostraba un hermoso vestido negro con detalles lilas. Y que de malo tenia este inofensivo vestido, pues el escote muy pronunciado y no dejaba nada a la imaginación-

Yo te voy a poner divina…-amenazo, mientras continuaba su forcejeo-

Solo era broma…-le sonrió inocente-ten pruébate esto…-le lanzo una falda negra-

Esa le quedaría mejor a él o ella, como sea-Hilda, señalo a Shura, que le miro mal-

No, si hay algo que no hare en esta vida, es usar falda-se negó, el español, ya había accedido más de la cuenta y no lo haría más-

Shura, obedece…-Saori, le dirigió una mirada de autoridad, que el español paso por alto-no me desafíes Shura…-advirtió-

si, gusta...-Shura, paso junto a la diosa pelimorada y con el uso de su escalibur destruyo el vestido-listo, ahora, no podra...-para mala suerte del capricornio, las diosa tenian más vestidos y de diferentes colores y diseños-las odio...-

***M***

ya bueno...-ya que más daba ponerse hacer berrinche...a fin sabian de sobra que su diosa los obligaria, asi que sin más aceptaron-

son ustedes mismo y sobre todo, se tendran que pasear por todo el santuario, como o hacian antes-aclaró por si no les hubiese quedado claró a los cuatro dorados-

si ya escuchamos...-Camus, se masajeaba el cuello. El tratar con ese trio de diosas era agotador-

y yo que pense que con la paz, nada pasaria...-susurro Afro-que mañ habre echo...-pensó en voz alta-

no sé, ustedes pero yo...-Mu, era el más dramatico, por así decirlo...tenia una soga en el cuello, literalmente hablando-adios mundo cruel...-

a ya, no seas dramatico, Mu...-le chillaron las diosas y amig_a_s-

pero, lo que piden es demasiado...y mi Kiki, que pasa con mi pequeño...-les reclamó-que no pensarón en él...-les miro con molestia-

el niño necesita crecer...-Hilda, iba hacer golpeada por la actual Aries-

bien...-Mu, respiro ondo, estaba dejandose llevar y él jamás fue asi...era momento de pensar-me explican porque ando tan alterado?-consulto a las diosas, sin atyreverse a habrir los ojos-

estan es sus Romaticos 16- fue la respuesta de Saori- aunque sus cuerpos no lo digan sus hormonas, sí...-termino de explicar, para desconcierto de los cuatro-y vasta de drama y berrinche, es hora de afrontarlo...-les sonrio alentadoramente-

ya estan juntos!-grito Artemisa, al sentir el cosmos de los otros dorados en un solo lugar-vamos!-le grito a Hilda, que ni tarda la siguio. Adí, las dos desaparecieron dejando atrás a unos desconcertados daraditas y saori-

***M***

reunidos, en la sala de Aries, se encontraban los dorados a exepcion de Shion y Docko, pues ambos andaban en la casa de libra, ya les había cansado las locuras de los más jovenes...

te dije, que no la apostaras...-Aioros, le decia a un Saga deprimido-

pero...pero, solo me faltaba un as y ganaba...no entiendo como Kanon, me ganó...-se escuso el de geminis-

ahora soy dueño, total de geminis...-sonrio Kanon, con papeles de dicho templo en mano- pero no te preocupes Saga, no te voy a sacar...a fin, cuando era tuya, jamás me votaste...-le sonrio a su hermano, que le miro con lagrimones-

***M***

son unos niños...-susurro Artemisa, en tanto destapaba la botellita y vaceaba su contenido en su mano-solo apariencia de adultos conservaran...-expresón antes de soplar el polvo dorado, el cual voló y se esparcio por la sala de Aries-mision cumplida...-le guiño a Hilda, que le sonrio con complicidad- Vamos, pongamos hermosas a las chicas...-expresó, para luego desvanecerse con el viento e Hilda tambien lo hacia-

***M***

me pica la nariz...-se quejo Aioria- achu!-estornudo, al sentir la fuerte picazon en sus vias respiratorias-

cuidado, nos pegas la gripe, gato...-se quejo Milo, que estab junto a él-

achu!-

achu!-

achu!-los dorados comenzaron a estornudar en grupo...-

ya nos pegaste tu enfermedad...-se quejarón más de uno-

*****M*****

**andromedaaiorossayita: jajaja...tal vez al final, todo depende como va la cosa...**

**Lunatica Misa: jajajaja...ni yo crei que podia hacer a Mu, tanto asi pero vez, todo es posible**

**Jabed: si, Mu es una lindura en todo aspecto...jajaja...lo pensare, lo pensare...por quien quieres que sea acosado?**

**TsukihimePrincess: como vez, resulto ser tu segunda opcion...jajaja...y no creo que despues ello quieran recordar esa etapa, pero eso se vera màs adelante...si, las le somo temperamentales.**

**ariscereth: si, pobres...pero asi es la vida, no?**

***M***

**bien tercer capi y no sé si alcanse al tiempo...espero les guste!**


	4. Amigo o Enemigo

**¿Amigo o Enemigo?**

Se sentían extraños, que demonios les había pasado…un estornudo y todos le siguieron, pero era algo inevitable…

Achu!...demonios… achu!...gato…-DM, no podía hablar una oración completa, sin estornudar y sus amigos iban por lo mismo-nos…achu!..Pasaste…achu!...peste… -termino de decir para luego ver todo obscuro- ya valió…-

Chicos, yo…-Saga, no pudo terminar de hablar. La inconsciencia les llegó sin más a todos-

***M***

Ya los mataste…-Hilda, miro a los dorados con cierto pánico, al ver que después de un ataque de estornudos ahora caían inconscientes al suelo-que hacemos…?!-pregunto al borde la histeria-

Nada, solo es parte del proceso-explico tranquila la diosa de la luna-

Pero, pero…-Hilda, se sentía nerviosa pues no le convencía de todo la respuesta de Artemisa-estás segura?-inquirió-

Si, no pasa nada…-reafirmo la diosa de la caza-crees que los mataría, después de cuanto me costo convencer a l cuarteto de arriba para ir… -agregó al ver la desconfianza en los ojos de Hilda, sin más la diosa de la caza, de esfumo-

Supongo que puedo creerle…-acertó a decir –

***M***

Que haces?-piscis, se acerco con un poco de temor a Aries, que hace rato que parloteaba solo y hacia quien sabe que en unas hojas-

Pienso-contesto el de Aries, sin quitar la vista del papel que ahora sostenía en sus manos-

Y esto?-Camus, que se acerco al igual que Afro, miro sorprendido lo que el Aries había plasmado en las hojas-busco empleo…-rezaba como inicio el texto de hoja en blanco-Mu ex caballero de Aries. Con experiencia en forjar armaduras, repararlas si es necesario…así como también un guerrero de elite. De buena apariencia. Con estudios en Arquitectura…-leía Camus, saltándose una que otra cosa-solicita a usted…-Camus, abrió sus ojos de par en par-estas pensado cambiarte a otra orden?-le pregunto al Ariano, que por simple respuesta asintió-pero, no puedes…tu juramento…-

Se fue al demonio, con lo último que nos pidió Saori…-expresó sin más-tu quién crees que es mejor, Hades, Ares, Apolo o Hermes?-cuestiono al incrédulo Camus de Acuario-

Pues…-el Mu, que conocía se había ido directo al hades y ahora el que estaba frente a él no era más que una mocosa berrinchuda-creo que te afecto mucho el cambio-le dijo para molestia del de Aries, que lo miro con molestia-

Es fácil decirlo, para ti y los demás puede ser muy fácil o tal vez no tanto, pero para mí que soy muy distinto aun humano normal, es muy pero muy difícil este cambio…sobre todo si no sabes cómo lidiar con él, soy un lemuriano y a diferencia de cualquier Humano, nosotros somos muy pero muy vulnerables a los cambios y si no puedo controlarlos, todo será un caos y…y…-Mu, se comenzó a hiperventilar- yo, necesito, regresar a Jamir…-expreso, antes de ponerse a llorar-los lemurianos necesitamos la soledad en la etapa hormonal…-completo para preocupación de los otros tres-quiero ir a Jamir…-sollozo-

Tranquilo…-Afro, abrazo al lloroso caballero-todo estar bien…-consoló al Aries-

Yo creo que este es más factible…-Shura, que miraba los papeles, cometo después de un rato tratando de calmar el ambiente-los túneles de las doce casa y del santuario, si salimos por ellos…-comentó, mientras veía un exacto mapa de los túneles santuario-

Tu también Shura?-Afro, le miro triste, el tenía las mismas ganas de fugarse-

Mira este…-Camus, les mostro un dibujo de un horca, que tenia bajo cada cuerda el nombre de Saori, Artemisa e Hilda-muy creativo…-rio Camus-ya arriba los ánimos, Mu disculpa por mi arranque pero estoy igual o peor que tú y no sabía cómo sacarlo…-Camus, se puso a llora-odio todo esto…-se abrazó al peli celeste, que ya también lloraba-

No lloren…-una bolita se formo, mientras los cuatro ex dorados lloraban-

***M***

Pobres…-Shion, Docko y Saori, miraban desde la ventada todo lo que pasaba en el interior de la habitación-niños…-Shion, los miro con pesar-

Ay por favor son unos llorones…-Saori, miró mal a su patriarca y Docko-solo son un par de semanas…-concluyó para comenzar a marcharse- y ya saben, ustedes no harán nada…-concluyó-

Te dije, que tremaba algo-le susurro Docko a Shion-

Lo mismo pensé yo cuando la vi llegar y nos pidió hablar-expresó Shion, antes de seguir a su diosa-sabes creo que el plan de cambiarse de orden de Mu, es buena…-comento en un susurro-

Cierto, pero que dios es mejor que Atena?-cuestiono el de libra, a lo que ambos se quedaron pensativos-

Nadie!-dijeron al unisonó al recordar los comentarios de los demás guerreros de las otras órdenes-

***M***

Estas son las entradas-Artemisa, llego con una sonrisa a la habitación-tengan…-le entrego cinco entradas a Afro, sin pena al ver sus caritas con rastros de lagrimas-

Artemisa, tienes que ser tan…-Hilda, quiso alegar algo, pero mejor calló al recordar la amenaza-lo siento, son ustedes o mis dioses-pensó-

Bien, solo quiero saber algo-Camus, volvió a su seriedad habitual-

Adelante?-autorizó la diosa, mientras caminaba a buscar la ropa que vestirían las doradas-

Solo iremos nosotros cierto?-cuestiono, a lo que Artemisa asintió un tanto dudosa-

Seguro…-respondió, pero la mirada del de acuario le ínsito a continuar-que, las conciencias existen, no?-se cruzo de brazos con molestia-

Listos, chicos, nos vamos…-no, quería escuchar más de esa loca, así que sin importarle nada salió de la habitación, que había sido su refugio por casi ocho horas-

Oigan a donde…-Artemisa, quiso seguirlos, pero al salir de la habitación las doradas ya habían desaparecido-demonios…-mascullo-

***M***

Por fin…-Mu, suspiro con alivio al ver el final de aquel túnel-un poco más y llegare a mi casa…-sonrió feliz, para continuar con más ánimos. Subió por una escalera de metal, movió uno de los cuadrados de mármol que constituía su piso y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro salió del túnel-mi habitación-celebro, al ver su cama y todas sus cosas en esa habitación- ahora si…-corrió como, camello al ver un oasis, hacia su armario-me cambiare y…-todas las esperanzas que tenia, se fueron al demonio, al ver en el interior de su armario…no la ropa que usaba, no! Eso sería demasiado bueno-que demonios!- sus ojos siempre pacíficos, dejaron ver un par de llamas ardientes-mi ropa!-y si, lo que encontró en sus armario, fue un montón de short cortos, minifaldas, pantalones, botas, camisas, poleras, sandalias, etc.…toda ropa para mujer-hijas de su…-no completo su insulto, al escuchar abrirse su puerta-

Eh, señorita, este es el cuarto de Mu de Aries, que hace usted…?-el caballero, que había ingresado se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al ver mejor a la "señorita" invasora-pero que…?-

***M***

Mu!-Camus, Shura y Dita, corrían a más no poder por uno de los túneles de las doce casas- como se nos paso por alto…?-se preguntaba en voz alta el príncipe de los hielos-si, Mu entra a su sala los va encontrar a todos…-apuro más el pasó-

Ya me imagino la cara de pánico del carnero…-Afro, comento pues al solo pensarlo le dio un escalofrió-

Lo peor es que no tiene su cosmos para prevenirlo o por lo menos para que solo se de cuenta-Shura, al igual que los otros dos corrió más rápido-con este cuerpo la velocidad de la luz, es imposible…-fastidiado agregó, pues si tuvieran su velocidad luz, hace rato hubieran llegado a Aries-

***M***

…Mu?-atino a decir, el caballero-pero que…como…?-balbuceo sorprendió y no pregunto más, pues el caballero de Aries, lo abrazo sorpresivamente-

Atena…-sollozo, en el regazo del caballero-

Debía suponerlo…-sin más correspondió el abrazo de su amigo, al salir de su sorpresa y darse cuenta que su amigo lloraba-tranquilo, todo estará bien…-le susurro suavemente-

Afro, me dijo lo mismo, pero…-hablo en medio de su llanto-

Afro, Shura y Camus…?-pregunto, con cierto temor de que su sospecha fuera real-

Si…ellas, nos…-no dijo más pues el llanto aumento-

Ahora entiendo…-suspiró con pesar-el cambio en su cosmo y el desaparecer del tuyo…-pensó

***M***

Llegamos!-Camus, movió el cuadrado de mármol ,que Mu, había movido hace un momento-Mu, los chicos…-sus palabras murieron al ver a uno de sus compañeros abrazando al lemuriano-están en tu casa…-completo aun sorprendido-

Camus, si no sigues no podremos salir…-se quejo Afro, al ver a la otra no moverse-Camus…-insistió-

Eh, si…-Camus, se movió dejando por fin salir a Afro y tras el Shura-

Pero, qué haces, muévete que debemos…-Camus, le indico que mirara a hacia donde él lo hacía-pero que…?-Afro, si en si era exagerado al ser mujer era mucho peor-

Están bien?-pregunto el caballero que aun abrazaba al lloroso Mu-

*****M*****

**Pao M. Hellsing: pues si todos se van a hormonar y como sabes las hormonas alocadas son lo peor, sobre todo si no sabes controlarlas... **

**Jabed: jajaja...tienes razon Shura, se arriego, pero bien...y aun no sé que parejas boy a poner aunque...todo depende de la que me reto y pues...seguro me la poner fea...bueno, espero pueda cumplir tu deseo de no hacer las mismas parejas... **

**ariscerth: ya los vio uno y parece que no les fue tan mal...pero como digo, parece... **

**danabel: si, ya sé...el tiempo se me pasó...otra vez te olvidaste de como se abre tu cuenta?...jajaja **

**andromedaaiorossayita :jajajaja...pues vamos a ver como se comporta el bicho...y sip, yo tampoco quiero ser ellos, que miedo y despues de ver como se ponen peor...jajaja**

**Lunatica Misa : jajaja...si, Mu se está portando toda una jovencita de su edad...jajaja...y no creo que solo tú te intereses por consolarlo...**

*****M*****

**bien, me pase dos dias del acuerdo...buenos espero les guste!**


	5. No es como Antes

**No es como Antes**

Estaba cansando, no solo físicamente, si no que mentalmente también…

Primero, la transformación y luego cada capricho de las diosa, sumado a un cambio de carácter que ni él mismo entendía…pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que se venía…

Bien, tenemos una hora para cambiarnos e ir al lugar ese…-Shura, miraba su reloj de muñeca, que hacia juego con la chaqueta que estaba puesto-

Ese lugar, es un lugar muy concurrido, así que…-Afro, no se atrevía a seguir con su oración-

Qué?-Camus, ínsito a que continuara-

Llámenme vanidoso, ya pero…el estar en estos cuerpos, nos hace más como decirlo…-Afro, trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas-solo les diré, que más de un chico querrá algo con nosotros-concluyo con lo que hace unos minutos inicio, aunque no estaba seguro que sus compañeros le habían captado la idea-

Algo?-va, al demonio sabia que Camus y Shura le entendería, pero Mu, era otro cuento-

Nada, Mu, nada…-mejor no destruir la inocencia del muviano, ya luego que se diera cuenta por sí mismo-

Se refieren a que se quieran sobre pasar con ustedes?-las palabras exactas en el momento exacto-pero eso no les debe preocupar, con un buen…-

No podemos, Artemisa bien claro nos dijo que nada de violencia…-se adelanto Afro, pues ya sabia que seguía y aunque bien le gustaría eso, no podían-

Mmmm…eso lo complica-el caballero, miro a sus amigos y se puso a pensar en un solución- yo los acompaño, no creo que se atrevan ah hacer algo indebido conmigo presente…-concluyo, para molestia de los otros cuatro

ni de chiste...-Afro, miro mal a su amigo-

bueno, los que pierden son ustedes, a fin de que yo no soy el que va a ir a la boca del lobo-termino de decir, para luego ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto del ahora ovejita-

al demonio, esto...-Shura, se dejo caer en la cama del menor-si no mal recuerdo hoy, tenemos reunión con shion, no?-pregunto a los demás, que al parecer también habian olvidado ese dato-

cierto...!-los rostros se les ilumino, pero se esfumo a concluir que significaba eso-

no iremos al lugar sucho ese...pero...-Camus, miro a sus compañeros-eso solo significa, mostrarnos asi...frente a todos-una mueca de disgusto se mostro en el precioso rostro de la princesa de los hielos-

bien, bien, bien...-Mu, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, como si con ello pudiese buscar solución a los problemas- con él no hubo problema, porque es sensato, pero los demás...bueno, mejor no hacerse falsas esperanzas...el único que no se reiría seria Aioros y eso si no es influenciado por los gemelos...-Mu, paro en seco-Shaka!-iba salir tras su amigo, pero las otras la sujetaron-necesitamos de su ayuda...-explico sus razones, pero las otras no cedieron-

recuerdas, quienes estan en tu sala?-Camus, le dirijio una mirada de "si sales y nos descubren, te mueres"-

bien, pues llamenlo...que es mejor tener a uno más de nuestro lado-concluyo, para luego soltarse-

punto para el carnero...-sedio el shura-haber, veamos...shaka, shaka...jejeje...si esta disponible-sonrió-

ni que fuera MSN-Afro, le dirijio una mirada de "eres un tonto"-

va, que amargados-se quejo-Shakita, nos haces el favor de regresar...-fue lo más amable que pudo ser con el rubio-

***M***

y que vas hacer con la reunión, shion?-pregunto Docko, al peli verde que peleaba con el mando-Shion, lo vas a romper y luego, quien lo compre...-le regaño-

va, estas porquerías...-sin más dejo al pobre mando-

Shion, que vas ah hacer con la reunión-insistió al notar que su compañero no le hacía caso-

Se cancela, ni loco soporto a esa manada de traumados y peor hormonados…-contesto Shion, mientras mueca de espanto se plasmaba en su rostro-no por algo me morí hace trece años-concluyo para sorpresa de Docko-

Lo hiciste por eso y yo que creía, porque Saga poseído te mató…-ironizo el chino-

Es lo mismo, prefería dejarme matar por el bipolar, que pasar por lo mismo…-un leve recuerdo hizo que un escalofrió lo recorriera- Saga, era terrible en ese tiempo…a veces parecía que eran dos…-lo dijo de manera pensativa-

No será, por que no solo era Saga…-Docko, se pregunto en ese momento si Shion, en verdad no era un zombie porque la verdad con cada cosa que hacía, ya hasta dudaba-

Ni idea, sol se que él y Aioros eran una pesadilla y eso que apenas tenían 15 y 14, ni loco esperar que los demás llegaran a esa edad-concluyó-

Si tú lo dices…-suspiro el chino-

Además, ya están grandecitos, que se las arreglen solos…por qué Shion, se va de vacaciones-dicho esto saco maletas de solo él sabe dónde y se dispuso a tele transportarse- ahí te los encargo, Docko…-y sin más se esfumo-

Ya decía yo, que estaba muy tranquilo, seguro ya lo compraron con algo…-pensó el de libra- Dios padre, Dios hijo y Dios espíritu santo…ayúdenme- oró el chino- estos ya por si, son el diablo…ya me imagino cómo serán hormonados*

***M***

Que dolor…-DM, se removió un poco y trato de enfocar su mirada- pero que me paso…?-se sujeto la cabeza, pues un leve mareo se presento-pero si no he bebido…-se sentó, con un poco de dificultad-

Hasta que despiertan, ya me preocupaba-la voz de cierto rubio, le saco una mueca de desagrado-pereciese que les hubiese pasad algo…-sonrió de medio lado al ver trato de parase al de cáncer-

Ya dime qué mie*** pasó? -bufo, al ver sus esfuerzos por parase en vano-

Ni idea…-contestó con molestia por la forma en que el de cáncer le había hablado -

Ah! Mi cabeza!-un grito proveniente del caballero de escorpio, llamó la atención de los otros dos-

Ah!, cállate bicho!-se quejo, Kanon, que hace rato estaba despierto pero se mantenía en su posición, pues esperaba que el dolor y el mareo se fueran-

Si se callaran, nos harían un gran favor…-Aioros, que sostenía la cabeza, pidió a los dos peli azules-

Ya nos dio la peste…-río, Alde a pesar del dolor-

Alde!-le gritaron todos al toro, pues su risa no era nada sutil-

Esto es peor que la resaca…-comento, Aioria-

Gato, cállate…-lo calló, Saga, que al igual que su hermano esperaba, que les pasara pronto lo que sea que tuvieran-

Hola!-una voz chillona, hizo que los ojos de los dorados se aguaran, por el dolor agudo que les provoco el grito-

Ah!-grito colectivo de los dorados-

Y ahora?-Artemisa, quien había sido la que había gritado, los miro curiosa-peor que hacen ahí?, ya deberían estar listo…-hiso un puchero de inconformidad-la hora se pasa y ustedes siguen ahí tirados como unos ebrios-poco, poco le faltaba que se pusiera a patearlos-

Listos?, para que Señorita Artemisa-Shaka, que era el único en sus cinco sentidos pregunto-

Para ir a PK2, no me gaste un ojo de la cara para conseguir los pases y no vayan…-le dijo con obviedad y molestia-

Ah…-fue lo único que emitió el rubio, al recordar cierto dato, que sus cuatro compañeros que estaban ahora mismo en la habitación de Aries, le habían dicho-ya decía yo, que juntar a estas tres era malo…-pensó-bueno yo…ya me voy-y con lo dicho, puso pies a pólvora-

Ahora que hago con ustedes…-Artemisa, miró a lo convalecientes dorados-lo que una tiene que hacer…-expreso con cansancio, mientras elevaba su cosmos y aliviaba el dolor de los dorados-ahora se me largan a cambiarse, que falta menos de 20 minuto-les ordenó, para desconcierto de los presentes-

Desde cuando cambiamos de diosa?-pregunto Milo, a sus compañeros-

Ni idea…-contesto Kanon, que ya salía de Aries- ahí nos vemos!-se despidió, sin tomar importancia, la mirada de odio de la diosa de la luna-

Con que si, no?-Artemisa, sonrió con maldad para luego marcharse en un parpadeo-

Ya me late, que Kanon…-Saga, no completo su oración, cuando escucharon una explosión en los templos superiores-me quede sin gemelo…-susurro cerrando sus ojos-

***M***

A mi nadie, me dice no…-Artemisa, ahorcaba al pobre Kanon, que ya tenía una tonalidad de piel muy parecida a su cabello-y tu, no vas hacer el primero…-lo agito aun más-así que te vas y te cambias o me vas a conocer enojada, kanoncito…-lo soltó, dejando respirar al pobre-entendiste?-pregunto, a lo que el geminiano asintió lentamente-así me gusta!-una sonrisa de felicidad se formo en su lindo rostro-voy por los otros…-y una vez más la diosa se desvaneció-

No querrá Julián, mi compañía…?-se pregunto el gemelo, poniéndose de pie-

***M***

Jajaja…adiós Kanon, adiós apuesta, bienvenida casa de géminis…-celebraba el geminiano mayor-

No deberías estar triste?-Milo, miro preocupado al mayor, que reía y gritaba de alegría-un momento…-el escorpión, se puso pensativo al escuchar lo de la apuesta-si!, mi colección se queda!-celebro junto al gemelo mayor-

No creí que una muerte trajera tanta felicidad…-DM, se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos azules-

Pero que felices se ven…?-su torturadora personal, apareció en medio de ellos-

Ah!-grito de susto-como te apareces así, por poco y nos matas…-se quejaron-

Ni que estuviera tan fea como su diosa-les miro con desagrado-

Oye…bueno tienes razón-aceptaron-ya habla, que quieres…?-DM, no estaba de humor-

Ya les dije, los boletos para PK2, no me salieron baratos…-hizo un puchero-

Y que con eso…-Milo, miro sus uñas con interés-PK2, me estás hablando del PK2…que?-los ojos de Milo se iluminaron-

Si, del mismo-Artemisa, sonrió al ver el interés de más de uno-

Chicos, a la señorita Artemisa, esas entradas le han de haber costado mucho…-comenzó el bichín, a lo que Artemisa asintió con su mejor cara de lastima-no sería justo que se desperdiciaran, eso no es de caballeros-concluyo con su argumento de convencimiento-

El bicho, tiene razón…-Apoyo, Aioria-

Ya que…-aceptaron, unos más animados que los otros-

Por eso te quiero mucho…-Artemisa, abrazaba efusivamente al bicho-

***M***

Hija de su…-la noticia, no les había caído en gracia a ninguno de las cuatro- ya sabía que la muy… manipuladora, planeaba algo-Mu, se dejo caer en el suelo, de repente se sentía cansado-Ya no quiero, ya no quiero nada…-empezó a ser berrinche-

Ya tranquil…a-Shaka, no sabía cómo debía referirse sus amigos, sí como aparentaban o como en verdad eran-todo debe tener solución…-

Shaka, tiene razón, todo se puede en esta vida…-Camus, que se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la cama, expreso-hay muchas opciones…-

Si, dime una…-resto, Afro que al igual que Mu estaba en medio berrinche-

Aun no se me ocurre pero debe haber uno-poco le falto a los otros para caerse-

Si, Camus con eso vamos a llegar muy lejos…-Shura, ironizo-

*****M*****

*** eso me dijo mi mamá, cuando le dije lo que pasó en un viaje...**

*****M*****

** Hola, si ya se me tarde más que cualquier otra vez, pero nos es que no haya querido actualizar antes, lo que pasa es que estoy en periodo de exámenes y trabajos... así, que espero su compresión...**

*****M*****

**Jabed: jajaja...no te preocupes a todas nos paso o al menos ami si me ha pasado y varias veces si ha de ser sincera. con respecto al review, pues que puedo decirte, mmmm tal vez más adelante las _chicas_ se den cuenta, que ya nada es como antes...jajaja**

**TsukihimePrincess: pues es algo confuso el como llamarlos o llamarlas...jajaja...y sip, fue Shaka, aunque al inicio iba a hacer Aioros, pues se me hace el más lindo y comprensivo, después de Mu claro, pero al final me decidí por Shaka, pero el porque mejor me lo guardo...aprovecho también para disculparme, pues recién chequeo y me doy cuenta que no te respondí tu review pasado, de verdad disculpa, espero este cap. te guste!**

**Lunatica Misa: tienes razón, linda...la regla es lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer, en mi opinión y como le digo a mi hermano ya quisiera verlo yo con eso haber si se aguanta un día...jajaja...Mu, va a tener muchas consoladoras...jajaja...**

**danabel94: ya...seguro, mira que te creo amiga...jajaja (espero notes el sarcasmo).**

**Rubi: que te puedo decir...espero te guste el capi y el que si haya sido Shaka...**


	6. PK2

**Pecados (PK2)**

Al final del día o mejor dicho al inicio de esta, aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche, un caballero y cinco damas, abandonaron un lugar sagrado. Lugar, que alberga a más de 88 habitantes, de los cuales todos estarían dispuestos a morir por salvar a la humanidad. Humanidad, que ni siquiera saben que existen, pues el lugar sagrado solo es conocido por aquellos privilegiados y bueno alguno, que otro dios que quiera apoderarse de este. Y cuál es el lugar sagrado?, pues el santuario de Atena!

Recorrían las calles del pueblo con nerviosismo, pues más de uno había bajado a ese lugar a hacer sus compras, a pasear a divertirse a enamora jovencitas…y lo que temían es que los conocieran y los vieran en esas condiciones.

Por fin, después de un largo (habían ido a pata, porque nadie quería ir en su auto y arriesgarse que los reconocieran) y tortuoso (muchos chicos, les habían silabado, piropeado y hasta se les habían acercado y si no hubiese estado el maestro anciano-joven maestro, que más les hubiera pasado?) camino, llegaron a su destino. El antro, más exclusivo de todo Rodorio, del que tenias que comprar la estrada un año antes si querías entrar.

Tenía que haber cola…-bufo, Shura al llegar y ver tremenda fila para entrar al local-

Traen sus identificaciones?-pregunto de manera serena, Afro, en tanto sacaba la suya-demonios…-mascullo, al notar que no podía usa su identificación-

No podemos entrar así que nos vamos…-Mu, con una linda sonrisa comenzaba a regresar-

Eso no!-escucharon una voz en sus cabecitas y luego, unas identificaciones aparecían en sus manos-ahora, no hay escusas…-escucharon nuevamente la voz-

Solucionado…-Afro, sonrió y no es que estuviera feliz, bueno en parte sí porque entraría por primera vez al lugar y eso le emocionaba-vamos- incitó a los demás para que lo siguieran que resignados, al saberse vigilados por la loca Artemisa, aceptaron-

Disculpe- una fina y dulce voz, atrajo la atención del vigilante, que se quedo mudo al ver a cuatro lindas señoritas, ataviadas de lindos vestidos que combinaban con sus ojos-este…me preguntaba si podríamos ingresar, sin hacer tanta cola…-habló Afro, aprovechando que el vigilantes, estaba en otra-

Claro, como no lindas…-el vigilante, retiro la cadena que impedía el ingreso a los demás e invitó a las cuatro a pasar, sin importarle que las demás chicas gritaran y silbaran por la preferencia, impidiéndole el paso a Docko-disculpe, joven pero tiene que formarse…-le dijo de manera brusca-

Chic…as-masculló, Docko al ver su continuar interrumpido-no me dejen…-le dirigió una mirada molesta-

Oh, señor, no podría dejar pasar también a nuestro amigo?-pregunto, dulcemente Afro-ja!, no sabía que poder puede tener una mujer linda-pensó feliz, al ver al vigilante cual zombie obedecer sus palabras-

Si, como no linda…-el vigilante por poco y arrastra a Docko, tras la cadena junto a las cuatro señoritas-adelante…-les abrió la puerta y los dejo ingresar…ya cállense- mando a callar a las chicas que reclamaban-

Las luces, la música, todo estaba diseñado para desesperar al quinteto de caballeros. Jóvenes por aquí y por allá, meseros y meseras de aquí y allá sirviendo bebidas, la pista de baile en un lugar bastante amplio, que al parecer era muy pequeño para la multitud de jóvenes que movían el esqueleto. Las mesas, en un lugar apartado junto al bar.

Maestro, no me gusta nada este lugar-murmuro lo más bajito que la música permitía y la persona de tú lado pudiera escuchar- esas miradas no me gustan…-se apegó mas a sus compañeros, pues la miradas de los chicos y de chicas no eran nada agradables-

Y tú crees que a mi si?-pregunto el anciano-joven maestro-se me ponen los pelos de punta, no entiendo nada a la juventud de ahora, antes cuando…-comenzaba a dar su discurso-

Ya, ya…-Shura, mando callar- siempre es lo mismo-hizo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia al asunto-busquemos una mesa y evitemos llamar la atención-aconsejo, el de capricornio con mal humor-

Mejor péganos…-"cuchicheo", Afro a lo que Camus son asintió-

Ya encontré una-aviso Shuris, al divisar una mesa a lo lejos, escondida en un rincón de aquel lugar- no hay mejor lugar…-liderando el grupo, Shura llegó a la mesa-

Que dolor…-se quejo el dorado de acuario-mis pies…-se froto levemente los piececitos al verlos algo rojo al quitarse los zapatos de tacón-aun no sé cómo le hacen las chicas…para caminar sin problemas-termino de hablar, bajo los pies y se acomodo rápidamente los zapatos, al ver a una mesera acercarse-

Buenas noches, bienvenidos a PK2, que desea ordenar?-se presentó una jovencita, con una linda sonrisa-

A mí el trago más fuerte y a ustedes?-ordeno Shura, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de la joven, que no se esperaba que una señorita se atreviera a pedir aquello-

Nos traes a un zumo de uva a todos e ignoras el pedido de mi amiga-pidió Docko, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la jovencita, que solo atino a asentir y retirarse-

Oiga, quien se cree para…-Shura, le mato can la mirada-

Nada, de beber como camionera, Shura, ahora eres una señorita y como tal te comportas-habló con autoridad e anciano-joven maestro Docko-

Eh bebido eso y más antes por qué no puedo hacer ahora, y no me diga porque ahora soy señorita porque eso me llega a la…-Camus y Mu, saltaron a taparle la boca al de capricornio, que iba a soltar una tira de improperios-

Si quieres terminar violado y embarazado, bebe lo que se te dé la gana…-expuso el ex guardián de rozan, dejando atónitos y pálidos a los otros cuatro-y ni me miren así que bien saben que, la mayoría de hombres se aprovechan de chicas lindas y peor si están ebrias…-eso iba hacer el inicio de un sermón, que la llegada de la mesera corto-

Aquí tienen, espero lo disfruten-sin más la jovencita regreso por donde vino-

Zumo de uva, será…-cada quien tomo su vasito de zumo y se lo bebió de apoco, dejando que un silencio incomodo se formara entre ellos, hasta que-

Maestro, donde fue mi maestro?-pregunto el Ariano, que evitaba la mirada insistente de un joven castaño y de ojos negros-

Ve tu ha saber, donde se metió-contesto con molestia Docko-

Quieres bailar?-un lindo rubio de ojos verdes, pregunto a Afro, que ni cuenta se dio de cómo llegó a la mesa-

Primero muerto-contestó con desdén, sin mirarlo-

Y que tal tú?-pregunto ahora a Camus, que se puso a conversar con Mu-no, bueno y tú linda?-le dijo ahora a Shura, que poco le falto para saltar a golpearlo-

Las señoritas, no desean bailar muchacho- expreso Docko, haciendo que una mueca de disgusto se formara en el rostro de joven, que se fue sin más-

***M***

Llegamos!-Milo, descendió de un deportivo negro hasta la conciencia- bueno chicos, esta noche será maravillosa- sonrío coqueto, al notar un par de miradas sobre él-

Estas muy animado bicho-comento Kanon, que les regalo un guiñido a un grupo de chicas, que formaban fila, que rieron como tontas-y yo que pensaba ir con Julián…-pensó con una sonrisa de lado-

Si no mueven, sus traseros, no vamos a entrar nunca-les grito, Saga, que iba más adelante junto a los demás-

Saben, se me hace raro…-Aioros, miro a todos los lugares-mostros aquí, no divertiremos y donde están Axel, Camus, Mu, Shura, el maestro y Shion?-cuestiono a los demás, que se encogieron de hombros-

Ni idea arquero-DM, se cruzo de brazos pensativo-solo sé que Afro, estará hecho una fiera cuando se entere…-sonrío de lado al recordar a su amigo-siempre quiso venir a PK2-concluyó-

La fila esta grande…-una mueca de disgusto, adorno el rostro de Aioria-

Pues, Milo, no hace cola-expreso el bicho azul, antes de dirigirse al vigilante. Unos minutos después-eh, chicos, ya entramos…-les guiño el ojo y todo el grupo se acerco a la entrada donde el vigilante los dejo pasar, sin prestar atención a los nuevos reclamos-

Que hiciste bicho?-pregunto en un grito, Alde por demás interesado-

Que hice?, pues uno tiene sus influencias…-dijo creído-

Ya, bicho…cuanto le soltaste?-pregunto Kanon, dándole un golpe en la espalda al de escorpio-

Incrédulos…-bufo con molestia-solo le regale la foto de Saori…-pensó y miro de reojo a los demás-nada chicos, nada…-sonrío sin culpa alguna-lo que no se sabe, no duele…-agregó para sus adentros-

A quien buscas?!-cuestiono el arquero al rubio, Shaka-

A nadie…-expresó, con falsa indiferencia-

Bueno, allá tú-Aioros, se encogió de hombros- gemes, busquemos una mesa!- les grito a los mayores que aceptaron-

Que tal, la de allá!-apuntaron una mesa amplia, que fácil entraban todos-

Perfecta!-respondió Aioros, al ubicar la mesa a la que se referían-

Se encaminaron a dicha mesa, llamando la atención de más de una jovencita, que miraba con ensoñación a los ocho hombres

Buenas noches, bienvenidos a PK2, que desea ordenar?-se presentó un joven, con una leve sonrisa-

Pues…-los doraditos se miraron por un rato y se pusieron a discutir que pedirían, en tanto el joven esperaba paciente su orden-solo ocho vasos de cerveza por ahora…-pidió Milo, a lo que el joven asintió y se retiro-

Hay que beber lo menos posible-aconsejo Aioros, para molestia de uno que otro dorado-no quiero terminar cargándolos…-les advirtió con la mirada-

Que aburrido…-bufo, Milo-

Cierto, hermano vinimos a divertirnos y…-Aioria, calló al ver la mirada de "tú, te callas" de Aioros-

Mientras esperan, yo me doy un paseíto-anuncio Kanon, poniéndose de pie-alguien me acompaña?-la evitación, fue aceptada por DM, Milo y Aioria-ahí se ven…-se despidió el mayor que junto a los otros tres se marcharon sin dirección alguna-

*****M*****

**Lunatica Misa, ****Jabed, ****Rubi (Guest), ****andromedaaiorossayita, ****TsukihimePrincess, **** Agradesco de corazon sus reviews y su apoyo en cada capi de este fic, que para mala suerte no logre terminar en el tiempo aplasado, asi que per di la apuesta, lo cual me dejara sin presion y significa que no se cuando lo termine o tal vez no lo haga, la verdad es que solo lo hice por ganar una apuesta ya hora que la perdí ya no hay más motivacion...bueno, sea lo que sea que venga espero les guste el capi.  
**

*****M*****

**danabel94: me ganaste, ahora ya puedes celebrar...sabes ya no te quiero nadita...**


	7. ¿Por que la vida es así?

**¿Porque la vida es así?**

Pero miren que lugar!-Aioria, miraba todo el lugar extasiado-

Compórtate gato-le regaño Milo-no necesito vergüenzas…-le miro mal-

Pero que dije, yo solo digo…-calló ante la mirada de "cállense" de Kanon-por eso decía que me callo-bufo-

Fue una mala idea venir con los peques…-DM, negó haciendo que Milo y Aioria le miraran mal-que? Es verdad…-

Ya, tranquilos, que no quiero escándalos-Kanon, les miro con una sonrisa perversa-chicos, nos separamos…-anuncio para luego perderse entre la multitud-

Va, la copia ya se perdió…-DM, imito al gemelo dejando atrás a los más chicos-

Ves lo que provocas-Milo, sin más se alejo del león-

Y ahora que hice?-se quejo, mientras el también tomaba rumbo a las pista de baile, tal vez por ahí encontraría compañía-

***M***

Tengo que ir al baño-anuncio Mu, poniéndose de pie para luego hacer lo que había dicho-

Ya me canse…-se quejo Camus, que veía el ir y venir de los jóvenes y señoritas del lugar –

Saben, no creí que venir aquí fuera tan aburrido…-las expectativas de Afro, habían cambiado drásticamente-

Y como no, si ahora somos chicas, ni para buscar una compañía- cometo Shura, que hace rato, miraba con desgano su vaso de zumo-

***M***

Pero que linda señorita me encontré…-Mu, se detuvo al escuchar esa voz-no crees que es muy linda, Manuel?-pregunto la misma voz –

Ni que lo digas, Michel- contesto otra voz-

Haber…-Mu, se giro y se encontró con un pelinegro de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos verdes- pero, si son los chismosos de Hermes…-comento, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al par de mensajeros del dios mensajero-

Disculpa?-ambos jóvenes hablaron al mismo tiempo con sorpresa-te conocemos?-volvieron a hablar al unisonó-

…-mejor me hubiese quedado callado- pensó al ver su metida de pata y las miradas inquisitivas de los gemelos de Hermes-eh, no pero…-y ahora que les iba a decir, pues ni de chiste les decía que era Mu de Aries-

Oye, me pareces conocida…pero-cometo Michel, pensativo-

Si, te pareces al carnero de peluche-expreso con burla, Manuel-

Cual carnero de peluche?!-les grito furioso por el apodo, pero decidió dejarlo ahí al notar la mirada burlona de los gemelos- además me parezco al caballero de Aries, porque es mi hermano par de tontos…-les dijo de manera calma-

Hermana?-exclamaron los mensajeros de Hermes- que nosotros sepamos el peluche, no tiene hermana-expreso Michel, con una ceja levantada-

Pues lo soy-reafirmo el carnero-

Bueno, si te pareces y mucho…-Manuel, miro de arriba abajo a la peli lila-aunque es muy difícil sacarle información al peluche, así que supongo es verdad, no?-se acerco peligrosamente al carnero-pero eso no explica el porqué nos conoces…-le susurro muy cerca-

Eh…mi hermano y yo tenemos una conexión psíquica muy fuerte-explico mientras retrocedía unos pasos alejándose del gemelo rubio-y lo que él sabe yo lo sé…-concluyó, mirándolos fijamente-

Oh, entonces tu sabes cuando el esta…-lo ultimo le susurro en el oído, haciendo que las mejillas pálidas de Mu, tomaran un rojo tomate-

Eso a ti no te importa…-hablo, rojo como tomate- y si te me acercas unos centímetros más, te hare polvo de estrellas…-le miro con fuego en los ojos al gemelo peli negro-

Es curioso que lo digas, pues no sentimos un cosmos muy fuerte en ti…-comento divertido Michel y Manuel sonrió ante lo dicho por su gemelo-

Mi hermano…-y ahora que haría, esos gemelos en si no eran peligroso pero sabía que harían cualquier cosa por molestarlo-…si, se me acercan él, los hará pedazos…-expreso antes de ver como los gemelos eran jalados hacia tras-

La señorita les pidió algo…-las cosas no se podían poner peor?, se pregunto Mu, al ver a su compañero de cáncer, quien había sido el que jalo a los gemelos-aparte de urracas, sordos…-comento DM, antes de fijarse bien en la _señorita_-oye tú…-

Espérate, crustáceo del demonio…-Michel, se quito el agarre del dorado con brusquedad-la hermana del peluche y nosotros estábamos hablando, antes de que metieras tus tenazas, así que si nos disculpas…-le hizo un gesto de que se fuera-

Peluche?, me estás diciendo que es la hermana del carnero-DM, escaneo a la chica en cuestión-el carnero no tiene hermana…-expresó con el seño fruncido-

El que tú no sepas no significa, que no la tenga…-Mu, le miro con molestia-

Así?-DM, se olvido de los gemelos que escuchaban atentos el chisme-el carnero nunca nos ha…- las palabras de DM, se vieron cortadas por un quinto personaje-

Hola…-saludo Shaka, que venía llegado pues hace un rato que había ubicado la mesa donde estaban las _chicas _y el anciano joven-maestro, que le dijeron que Mu había ido al baño y que aun no regresa, lo que había llamado la atención del rubio pues sospechaba que algo malo le había pasado y lo que vio le dio la razón, Mu siendo acosado por los mensajeros y DM-

Shaka-sonrió, Mu, su salvación había llegado-

Barbie, tú la conoces?-preguntó DM, para molestia del rubio y la risa de los gemelos que aun presenciaban todo-

Si, es…-Shaka, titubeo un momento-una belleza-concluyó-

Sí, eso ya lo sé y no lo discuto, lo que yo digo es…-Shaka rodo los ojos con molestia-

No me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió y respiro hondo para no patear a su compañero-es una belleza de la diosa Afrodita-completo, haciendo que DM, los dos metiches de Hermes abrieran los ojos y que Mu asintiera ocultando también su sorpresa-lo que uno hace por salvar a su amigos…-pensó el rubio-

Oh… eso si no lo sabía, ese carnero-expreso aun sorprendió el de cáncer-que confianza que nos tiene…-agregó con cierto aire resentido-

Ya sabes, que no habla mucho de su vida privada- Shaka, se encogió de hombros-y dime, que haces por aquí?-se hizo el loco y ahora miró a Mu, que entendió de inmediato que quería hacer el rubio-

Pues la señorita Afrodita, nos dio unos días libres, así que decidí venir a ver a mi hermano, con unas amigas…-pensó en Shura, Afro y Camus-pero el señor Docko me dijo que fue a una misión con otros tres caballeros, y nos invito a venir aquí porque dijo que ustedes estaban en este lugar…-que mentiroso que soy…-pensó con pesar-

Y donde están?-cuestiono DM, ahora ya convencido de las palabras de Mu y Shaka-

Ya los llevó…-sin más guio al par de dorados a la mesa donde estaba Docko y los otros tres-

Escuchaste Michel?-pregunto el gemelo mayor-

Sí, que pena que sean bellezas y no amores*…-expresó con pena-

Mejor vamos por otras víctimas-le dijo el gemelo mayor, al otro que acepto-

***M***

Así que su hermana…-DM, no dejaba de mirar a Mu, que ya se sentía incomodo por su mirada-

Puedes dejar de mirarme así-le miro molesto-

Lo siento-se disculpo el crustáceo-descubando tan formal?-pensó par sí-

Mía…-llamó Shaka, a lo que Mu se giró sorprendido por la forma que le había llamado, pues ese era el nombre que Artemisa le había dado- donde están Amelia, Sandy, Camile y el maestro?-pregunto, solo para llamar su atención y dar a entender al Ariano que ya sabía cómo les había llamado la diosa de la caza-

Pues por aquí…haber…allá están!-señalo la mesa, que efectivamente se veía a los cuatro-

Y donde se metieron Aioria, Kanon y Milo cuando se los necesita…-pensó DM, al recordar que sus amigos se habían separado, antes de acercarse y ver a las tres señoritas y al anciano joven maestro Docko-pero si son…no, imposible…-pensó-buenas noches…-saludo, a los de la mesa, que solo sonrieron forzadamente, algo que no noto el de cáncer pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-

Shaka, la encontraste…-Afro, le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio, que solo se encogió de hombros-

Si, Amelia y también me encontré a uno de nuestros compañeros-señalo a DM-

Hola-les sonrío, ampliamente-soy Mascara de la muerte de cáncer- se presento, galante para disgusto de las _chicas_-

Lo mismo digo…-respondió Afro, por cortesía-ellas son Camile y Sandy y bueno creo que ya conociste a Mía…-le sonrió amistosamente-

Sí, me sorprendió conocer a la hermanita de Mu…-la mirada de las tres y Docko, le dijeron a Mu que tendría que darles una buena explicación-

***M***

*Bellezas: guerreras de la diosa Afrodita, que se caracterizan por ser reamente hermosas y vírgenes.

* Amores: guerreras de la misma manera de la diosa Afrodita, que se caracterizan por su hermosura, pero a diferencia de las bellezas, ellas son las que ejercen la profesión de la diosa, por decirlo así.

** Las bellezas y las amores son de mi creación, Michel y Manuel, también lo son y son mensajeros de Hermes que harán que las cosas se pongan peor para las cuatro chicas.

*Mensajeros: denominación que les he dado a los guerreros de Hermes, que en total son 5, con formado por dos pares de gemelos y un líder: Manuel, Michel (hermanos gemelos), Amabel, Anabel (hermanas gemelas) y Daniel (el líder). Se caracterizan también porque sus nombres terminan en **el ** y se componen por **6** letras.

* Amelia, Sandy, Camile y Mía: son los nombres que se me dieron más bonitos para los cuatro dorados victimas y es que tenía una lista de seis a diez nombres para cada unos, con la característica de que empezaban con las mismas letras de sus verdaderos nombres y como tenía que elegir pues les puse eso…espero les gusten, si no bueno disculpen mi falta de gusto para elegir nombres…

***M***

danable94: sabía que me darías la nueva oportunidad pero no creí que así, sabes eres una convenida, pero bueno...haber si ahora si lo termino...

TsukihimePrincess: jajaja...que parejas me formaste linda, pero tal vez hayas acertado...aun no lo sé...

andromedaaiorossayita: yo lo iba a dejar ahí, pero ya vez que a una la amenazan para terminar, no me refiero a ti por si las dudas, lo digo por mi amiga...

Jabed: eh sido convencida y de la peor manera, pero aquí estoy de vuelta espero gustes de capi.

sol2001: bienvenida, asi que eres Rubí que bueno que ya tienes cuentas así se me hace más fácil... conocerte...besos!


	8. La no tan buena idea de Hilda

**La no tan buena idea de Hilda**

Y porque a las diosas se les había ocurrido apostar, era que ahora se encontraban en esa situación…rodeados por su amigos y el más afortunado había sido el muy condenado Mu, pues se había sentado junto al anciano-joven maestro el Shaka, ambos conscientes de la situación que vivían, así que no harían nada malo a diferencia de sus amigos y compañeros de batallas que hace un buen rato que ya se estaban pasando de conquistadores y aunque le resultaba molesto e irritante, también debía aceptar que le divertía ver a los chicos tratar por todos los medios llamar su atención.

Pero lo si había algo que le había resultado de lo más gracioso era ver como sus amigos, se desvivían por complacerlos…si querían una bebida, que si tenían frio, que si alguien les molestaba o cualquier estupidez, pero el que si estaba gozando de todo aquello, ese era Afrodita que hace rato que estaba de molesto tratando de sus lacayos personales a Kanon y Saga, los gemelos como de costumbre compitiendo por a quien le daba bola más rápido la nombrada Amelia.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, porque no vengarse de las bromas pesadas de sus amigos y molestarles mientras estuvieran bajo esa apariencia y sin ser reconocidos, eh?. Tal vez, el Camus de Acuario podía también vengarse de las muchas bromas, vergüenzas y humillaciones de sus amigos…

Fijo su mirada azul, en sus compañeros…de quien se burlaría primero…Milo, se había sentado a su derecha, pero estaba más concentrado en molestar a Aioria que en él, al parecer ya se había cansado de que lo ignorara. A su izquierda, debería estar Alde pero el muy alegre tauro se encontraba bailando con una chica, también se había cansado de su indiferencia. Al contrario de Aioros y Aioria, que no se habían cansado de acosar a Shura, que si no fuera que le daba vergüenza que supieran que era él hace rato los hubiera hecho picadillo y DM, bueno el parecía más entretenido mirando Mu, que conversaba con el anciano-joven maestro y el rubio oxigenado de Shaka.

Que aburrimiento…-soltó en un suspiro, pues ya de tanto estar ignorando a los demás y ahora pasar a querer molestar a su amigos, que se habían cansado de su indiferencia y se habían largado hacer cualquier otra cosa, se dio cuenta que estaría aburrido por el resto de la noche. Saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta, que muy amablemente le había prestado Saga, la identificación falsa que se les había parecido de la nada y se puso a revisarla, como único entretenimiento hasta que se canse de hacerlo. En eso estaba cuando noto, que esa identificación no era falsa como lo pensaban y que al parecer lo que leyó en un artículo de facebook, de que todos tenemos un gemelo en el mundo, era cierto…pero su gemelo, no era un él sino un ella. Ya que aquella identificación decía Camile de Inocencia, Belleza de la diosa Afrodita y guardiana del templo del Amor y de la belleza y 18 años de edad; y aparte de esos datos una foto de la susodicha que era idéntica a él, así como estaba ahora. Su rostro empalideció de repente al darse cuenta que esas identificaciones, era robadas o choriprestados, o como quieran llamarlo…ahora si estaban en problemas, más si la diosa se enteraba, ya que esa identificación era única y exclusivamente para los guardianes de los dioses, de cualquier orden: espíritus de la naturaleza (Perséfone), sombras (Ares), mensajeros (Hermes), caballeros (Atena), dioses guerreros y valquirias guerreras (Hilda), Ángeles (Apolo y Artemisa), etc. y si se le perdía al dueños, este tenía serios problemas con su dios y lo que el menos quería era que su_ gemela_ perdida sufriera por culpa de una apuesta de diosas.

Sandy, Amelia, Mía me acompañan al baño…-pidió por cosmos, llamado la atención de los otros tres que al solo escuchar la voz de Camus, en sus cabecitas supieron que el de Acuario les diría algo serio, si que sin chistar se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo-

A donde van?-cuestiono un interesado Kanon, que veía a su belleza escapar-

Este, al baño…-respondió Afro-permiso…-pidió y pasó sin mirar a su amigos-regresamos al rato…-sin más las cuatro por poco y corrieron al baño-

Y ahora que les pasa?-pregunto Saga a los demás que negaron-ya la asustaste Kanon-le reclamo a su gemelo, que lo ignoro por completo-

Chicos, chicos, no empiecen…-advirtió el anciano- joven maestro al ver molestia en la cara de Saga al ser ignorado por Kanon-que suficiente tengo con tener que sopórtalos…-concluyó con cansancio-

Con que muy interesado en la peli negra, no?-Milo, no perdió la oportunidad de molestar al gato-que pensaría Marín? …-con la sola mención de la amazona, Aioria por poco se infarta-hay gatito, gatito no saces los pies del plato…-aconsejo burlón-

Ya bicho, déjame en paz…-Aioria, lo miro molesto-solo por que a ti ni te miro, la peli aguamarina, molestas…-sonrió con satisfacción al ver la molestia en el rostro de Milo- a Milo el mantequilla, no le hizo caso una chica…-Aioria, le levanto las cejas burlonamente-

Si no te callas, te hare tragar tus glabras…-amenazo Milo, por demás molesto por las burlas del león-

Tú empezaste así que…-replico Aioria, pero antes de que concluya su oración Shaka mando callar-

Pueden estar en silencio, me duele la cabeza-le miro de manera asesina-

Ya Barbie, que Ken aun te quiere…-le expresó burlón DM-

Jajaja…-rio de manera sarcástica el rubio-no se ni para que los traje a la mesa…-se quejo el rubio, frotándose las sienes con sus dedos-

Claro la Barbie, nos iba a negar conocer a las bellezas, por qué? Porque es un egoísta- expresó molesto DM-

Óyeme no es mi obligación-se defendió el rubio-

Como que no?!-y ahí iban pelear de nuevo-

***M***

Como que son reales…-ninguno de los tres le cría Camus-entonces, no somos invento o bueno, los nombres…-Afro, espero la explicación de Camus-

Hasta el momento se que no-Camus, miro a sus amigos con cansancio-no esperen que lo sepa todo…-agregó al ver inconformidad en sus amigos-demás que aun no sabemos quién nos dio algo robado-indico Camus-

Ya eso vernos como lo resolvemos, ahora quiero que me expliques como es que DM, resulto en nuestra mesa y como resultado, el que la panda de tarados de nuestros compañeros aparecieran en nuestra mesa…se supone que deberíamos evitarlos, ni siquiera ellos deberían estar aquí!-exigió una explicación Shura-

Lo que paso fue…-Mu, les relato lo que pasó-

Espérame me estas hablado de Michel de halcón y de Manuel de águila, los chismosos, entrometidos y oportunistas de Hermes?-a Afro, Camus y Shura les iba a dar algo al ver como Mu asentía-ahora si estamos (palabras no aptas para menores), si ellos ya te vieron y dijiste que eras la disque hermana del ti mismo ellos no descansaran hasta comprobar lo dicho y si se enteran de lo que nos paso, lo divulgaran…mi reputación, mi imagen…-todos fueron invadidos por el pánico-

Alto ahí…-Camus, detuvo la histeria de sus amigos-dijiste que Barbie dijo que eras una belleza…-el de Acuario, empezó a atar cabos-el rubio con su plata, sabe algo que no sabemos…-todos entrecerraron sus ojos con molestia-Shaka te vienes pero ya…!-grito vías cosmos Shura-si el muy (palabras que no deben ser escritas) sabia todo antes de que nos pasar yo le aplico la tortura china…-gritaba Shura, que no controlaba para nada su enojo y por suerte Camus había sellado la puerta del baño con su cosmos, para evitar oídos ajenos-

Si me dejan entrar…-pidió Shaka desde afuera, a lo cual Camus bajo las defensas y le permitió la entrada al rubio-para que soy bueno?-pregunto ni al bien puso un pie adentro del baño-

Shaka de virgo, juras decir la verdad y nada más que la verada?-pregunto Afro, cual tomador de juramentos-

Lo juro…oye a que viene eso?-Shaka, no entendía nada de lo que el cuarteto quería-

Shaka, porque dijiste que yo era una belleza de Afro?, porque según Camus, Afro y Shura, solo te dijeron sus nuevos nombres, pero nada de que eran bellezas, ni siquiera ellos lo sabían, hasta que vieron las identificaciones…eso nos hace entender que tu sabes más de lo que nos has dicho, que tienes que decir a tu favor?-explico la situación Mu-

Haber, primero están paranoicos. Segundo las identificaciones que tienes son falsas…-Camus quiso replicar, pero Shaka le hizo un gesto de que lo dejara hablar-están hechas en el Perú, ya ven que los peruanos son muy buenos para hacer buenos documentos, tanto así que perecen reales. Tercero, si hay bellezas y extrañamente parecidas a ustedes cuatro, el por qué ni idea. Cuatro, yo lo sé porque Hilda, me lo comento antes venir para aquí, porque ella esta teniéndoles compasión y me dijo que había mandado hacer una imitación de las identificaciones de las bellezas, por lo del perecido y así no tengan que pasar tantas humillaciones por si llegan a sospechar algo los demás, y luego se las dio a Artemisa que ni cuenta se dio de los nombres y lo demás. Quinto, Hilda, anda poniéndonos palabras en la boca, no sé si lo han notado pero una que otra vez se te sale algo que ni siquiera pensaste, así que ahora ya saben porque…ahora si no hay nada más me retiro, que me da cosas estar en baño de chicas…-con eso el rubio se dirigió a la puerta, a lo que Camus lo dejo salir-

Bueno, Shakita no hizo nada malo…-rio nervioso Shura-

Vamos, ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí…-aconsejo Mu, a lo que los otros asintieron-así que después de todo tengo una _hermana_…-pensó Mu con sarcasmo-


	9. Cuando la diosa del Amor actúa

**Cuando la diosa del Amor actúa**

Y vamos que con que con Hilda, Saori y Artemisa era suficiente, pero no seguramente el destino o quien sea que se encargue de que los sucesos ocurran en tu vida, estaba molesto con ustedes pues lo que ocurriría en esa noche con la llegada de cierta diosa, la poca calma se fue…

Chicas, que sorpresa…-las tres diosas que veían con demasiado interés, lo que ocurría en el centro nocturno PK2, dieron un pequeño salto de susto al escuchar la voz de mujer tras ellas-pero, lindas no me digan que andan haciendo cosas malas, como para que reaccionen así…-con voz insinuante, la diosa del amor, quien había era la que había llegado, se acerco a las tres-

Este…Afrodita, que haces…por aquí?-fue el saludo de la diosa de la sabiduría, que nerviosa por el sobresalto que había tenido , trato de cubrir con su humanidad, la pantalla del televisor pantalla gigante y plana de sus habitación-

Un hola, sería lo más correcto, pero veo…-los ojos de la diosa del amor, se perdieron tras las tres mujeres, que al ver su expresión supieron que ya había visto más de lo que querían que viera-

Que hacen mis bellezas, ahí?!-grito con molestia y pánico la joven diosa-

Este…-la facilidad de palabra y convencimiento de la diosa de la caza se había ido, hacerle compañía a las parcas-pues, no son ellas…en si son…-titubeo antes de continuar su explicación al ver a la diosa del amor, empujar a Saori, para poder ver completamente la pantalla-

Afrodita, tranquilízate y respétame-Saori, que nada bien tomo la falta de respeto, que fue ser empujada como cualquier cosa, hablo con molestia-es mi santuario, así que trátame como se debe-le amonesto, pero la otra ni caso-oye, te estoy hablando…-sus cachetes se inflaron, claro síntoma de que haría un berrinche-Afrodita!-grito y por poco patalea, para llamara la atención de la diosa-

A ver si me explican en lugar de estar chillando y mirándome como tontas-les hablo de manera cínica con los ojos entrecerrados-

Lo que pasa es que…-Hilda, que hasta el momento había dejado que las diosas griegas se gritaran mutuamente, explico desde un inicio todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, incluso le hizo mención de las identificaciones falsas que había mandado hacer- es que pobres…-concluyo, con una mirada llena de lastima hacia los chicos involucrados en la apuesta de las diosas-

Ah…-con la boca semi abierta y una expresión de "qué?" se había quedado la diosa del amor-entonces, según lo dicho y lo que entendí, esos son los papacitos de Atena-la diosa de la sabiduría le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-que soy mujer y además tengo ojos, y no vas a negar que esos dorados tuyos, son lindos en todo sentido…-una sonrisa por demás insinuadora, provoco que las otras tres diosas se sonrojaran-

Ya, Afro que de aquí tu eres la única libertina, si…-Artemisa, trato de esconder sus mejillas rojas, al fingirse enojada y darles la espalda-dioses, aun no sé cómo le gustas tanto a mi hermano…-murmuro por lo bajo-

Cierto, estoy hablando con las santas del Olimpo-expresó con fingido gesto de remembranza – ya, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que demonios hacen…?-pregunto, con una mueca de disgusto y volviendo a mirar la pantalla- no se supone que ya deberían estar…-la diosa no pudo concluir sus palabras-

NO!, lo digas…-el grito que dio Atena poco más y mata de infarto hasta a Hades, que descansaba en su camita-

Hay, ya…como si decir _eso_ fuese tan malo-la diosa de ojos verdes y cabellos miel, le resto importancia a la asunto-saben chicas, aquí le hace falta que meta mis manos...-les sonrió con malicia, que Saori e Hilda no pudieron evitar maldecir a la suerte y Artemisa, sonrió del mismo modo…su victoria, estaba asegurada con la participación de Afrodita, después de todo no era la diosa del deseo en vano-

***M***

Ya era suficiente, primero le habían acusado de traidor por tratar de escapar de su suerte, luego lo tildaban de piscota y suicida, y ahora trataban de hacerlo beber algo que apenas si sabía su nombre y todo por la culpa de sus _amigas _que había aceptado beber esa cosa…

Mira, primero la sal luego una chupadita al limón y por último el tequila…-explicaba un ya mareado Milo-vez, es sencillo…-le sonrió de manera, que debía ser, alentadora-

No bebo-volvió a repetir tratando de contener su enojo y no gritarle que le dejaran en paz, que suficiente tenia con ser una chica-

Va, no seas aburrida amiga, hasta tus compañeras bebieron-esta vez, fue Saga, que abrazaba celosamente a Afro que trataba por todos los medios, quitarse el abrazo del gemelo sin resultado-

Si, Mía hazlo de una vez…-dijo Shura, mientras con su mirada le decía "bebe de una maldita vez, que ya me quiero largar"-

NO-si hay algo que se debía atribuir al carnerito es que cuando se proponía algo era difícil o casi imposible que se echara para atrás-

Pero solo es tequila, no te pasa nada…-Mu, no pudo evitar ver con pánico a Camus, que ya estaba por demás mareado y ahora estaba abrazada a Milo, que a pesar de estar en casi las mismas condiciones que el acuario se notaba feliz por al fin haber obtenido la atención de esta-

Camile…-regaño, Mu, tratando así de zafarse de la mirada de todos y evitar beber esa cosa que le daba mal aspecto-estas ebria, es mejor irnos…-se puso de pie y trato de llagar a su amiga pero no conto con que fuera detenida por una mano que sostenía su muñeca-…-un suspiro por demás audible dejo salir al comprobar, que nos sería tan fácil escapar de su amigos, porque si él era terco ellos lo eran mucho más-y donde estaba el anciano-joven maestro cuando se lo necesitaba?-se pregunto y sus ojos buscaron por todo el lugar al de libra, encontrándolo hablando por demás coqueto con una chica que le pareció conocer, aunque prefirió ignóralo y regresar al asunto de la mesa y enfrentar a su captor-si me permites…-trato de ser amable aunque le estaba costando demasiado-

Pero linda, aun es temprano apenas y si pasan de las 10…-el agarre se aflojo, dejando libre la muñeca del Aries-

Muy noche, para nosotras…así que si nos disculpas Ángelo…-por Zeus que trataba de ser educado y amable, pero la situación estaba que lo aburría y agotaba, estaba seguro que pronto mandaría volar a sus amigos-

Tiene razón es temprano aún…-y _Amelia_, tenía que haber hablado, que al haber logrado al fin su objetivo de librase se sentaba cómodamente-

Bueno, quédense entonces, porque yo me largo!- y como lo dijo alguien, que no recuerdo quien "la paciencia es escaza en el hombre", Mu salió empujando a medio mundo del local-

Ya se enojo…-hasta Shura, había quedado sorprendido con el actuar del carnero, y eso que él hace unos minutos iba hacer lo mismo-

Voy por ella…-Shaka, se puso de pie y salió tras su amigo, al fin y al cabo el también estaba aburrido y cansado de ese lugar-ahí nos vemos, _chicas_ no se pasen de tragos…-recomendó a las _jovencitas,_ antes de seguir a su compañero de armas-

Les dije que la virgen, se está ligando a la hermana del carnero…-canturreo Aioria, que seguía de odioso con Shura-

***M***

Que vas hacer?-Artemisa, Hilda y Saori, miraban con curiosidad e interés lo que la diosa _experimentada _hacia-

Veamos, que reacción tiene esta nueva pócima en los más _tranquilitos _ -una sonrisa maligna acompaño esas palabras-

Ya entiendo, por que se atraen ambos están obsesionados con sus pócimas- pensó Artemisa-

*****M*****

**Y hola!**

**Ya sé, que me pase como casi todo el mes sin actualizar ni nada, pero verán el estudiar, el trabajar y el tratar de arreglar un poco mi situación familiar actual me ha dejado con cero tiempo para escribir y si ya sé que debería por lo menos acabar hasta hoy, pero no lo hice y no creo hacerlo...bueno en este mes que acaba. **

**Bueno chicas espero me entiendan un poco y esperen con paciencia que mi mente se relaje de tanto estrés pues HOY es el único día que tengo libre y pues me eh puesto las pilas para actualizar algo de mis fics…bueno besos y gracias por leer!**

**Casi lo olvido, ya hay dos parejas definidas a pedido de la retadora (danabel94) Milo x Camus y Shaka x Mu, no sé si sea de su agrado sugerencias de otras parejas (Afro x ¿? Y Shura x ¿? ) Me dicen y vemos si convenzo a la traumada de amiga que tengo, ahora si besos!**


End file.
